The Outsiders at Hogwarts
by Lestatic
Summary: I wrote this ages ago as a little entertainment for another writer on here. Some things may be out of character because I don't know the Outsiders well and it was just a bit of fun. So either read it but don't take it too seriously or don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

*This is a revamp of a story I tried a while ago. I must warn you that I've never read the Outsiders and have only seen the movie once so this really is just a bit of fun so please don't take it too seriously. I own nothing apart from original characters.*

The rain was lashing down upon the lake that surrounded Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Small boats crossed it, rocking unsteadily as the first years made their way to the school for the sorting ceremony. Despite the weather, the first years were glowing and were clearly desperate to enter the grounds. By the time that the rest of the students had taken their seats in the great hall, the first years were standing just outside in the Entrance hall, dripping wet and awfully nervous. Then, after minutes that seemed like hours, a stern looking Witch opened the doors to the hall.

The sight that awaited the eager students was astonishing, even to those accustomed to magic. Floating candles lit the path through a sea of turned heads, there appeared to be no ceiling, just the storm brewing outside, and at the top of the hall a desk filled with the widest variety of people imaginable. The room was silent as the first years gazed around the hall, until suddenly the silence was broken when an old hat placed upon a stool broke into song. They were amazed, and listened carefully to the words. The hat explained that they were to head to the front of the hall where they would be sorted into one of four house groups depending on their personal traits. Once the hat had finished its song, the students understood what they had to do and were quick to assemble before it. The stern looking witch, who they learnt to be a fairly new teacher, Professor McGonagall, gave a brief summary of what the instructions were and proceeded to read names from a long list, requesting the children to come and be sorted. "Hannah Anderson," was the first name to be read out, and a small, timid looking girl stood up and sat on the stool. Without a moment of hesitation the Hat made its decision and shouted out "Hufflepuff."

Gradually the group decreased until there were only six students remaining. But the sight of the six was peculiar, not one of them looked as though they should be in first year, and in fact two of the strangers looked old enough to have long passed their time in education. But nevertheless the sorting proceeded. "Johnny Cade," Professor McGonagall called and a rather timid looking boy left the group and shyly sat upon the stool. The hat was placed upon his greased back hair and there was a pause, "Hmmmm, what to do? What to do? You have bravery, true enough but what else? Hmmm, I know…Gryffindor!" The boy looked slightly scared but relieved and headed over to the house table where he was greeted with cheers. After the Gryffindors had greeted there new member silence fell and Professor McGonagall called out "Ponyboy Curtis," A boy who looked about the same as Johnny approached the hat and sat cautiously on the stool, but without hesitation the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" Ponyboy smiled and headed over to the table to join Johnny. Again, the Gryffindors broke out in applause, to which both of the boys grinned. The name "Sodapop Curtis" made the room fall silent once more. Heads turned and stared at the boy now sitting on the stool and several girls broke out in smiles. A red headed girl on the Gryffindor table whispered to her friend, "I'll not be complaining if he's put in our house, it's a definite improvement from Potter." Sure enough, the hat quickly sorted Sodapop into Gryffindor and the cheers of the girls were clearly heard, to which Sodapop just flashed a charming smile. After Sodapop had settled down with Johnny and Ponyboy, all heads turned to the remaining three 'first years.' "Keith Mathews," A grinning boy with heavily greased hair approached and sat down on the seat and stared around the hall. The hat was placed upon his head and it shouted after a moment of debate "Hufflepuff!" The boy looked up with an expression of disgust on his face, but McGonagall removed the hat before he raised his hand. He stood up and stepped towards her and said "Hey, listen, you seem like a pretty nice broad, if you could just get your hat to sort me out properly, I'd appreciate it something awful." The Hall erupted with laughter and Keith grinned and lapped up the attention.

"I'm sorry Mr Mathews but…" Professor McGonagall began,

"Oh please call me Two-Bit." Keith responded,

"Two-Bit then, I'm sorry but the hats decision is final." She sighed, with a look of exasperation. Two-Bit sighed, shrugged his shoulders and headed toward the Hufflepuff table, apparently content with the amount of comedy he had produced.

After the episode with Two-Bit, the hall settled and turned to see the two boys remaining. One of them was a lean, tall boy with his hair greased into a complicated style and the other a blonde haired, tough looking boy. "Steve Randle," was distinguished as the lean boy and immediately sorted into Slytherin. The boy stared over at the Gryffindor table and looked disappointed to be split from his companions, but headed over to the Slytherin table moodily. Finally, Professor McGonagall called out "Dallas Winston," the boy approached the stool with a confident strut. The hat was placed on his head and was in great debate, "Hmmm, this is a tricky one, yes, you have potential, you could be great," Dallas smirked and muttered "I know that." The hat continued "hmmm, I think…Slytherin." With a final smirk and a slight shrug Dallas waited for McGonagall to remove the hat before he strolled over to the house table and sat down with Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

After the sorting ceremony, the empty plates that filled the table were filled instantaneously with mouth-watering food, which all the students dug into without hesitation. The hall was full of excited conversation; regarding the New Year and finding out about one another's summer holiday. The majority of the conversation, however, was centred on the new boys. Each one of the boys were being fired questions and quickly trying to answer them before receiving another. All except Dallas, who found the constant questions rather irritating, and after stuffing his pockets full of food, raised from his chair and said to Steve "Come on, lets blow this joint man" before the two swiftly proceeded to their dormitory. Two-Bit was surrounded with attention and was in his element with the adoration he was receiving for his outburst during the ceremony. On the Gryffindor table, Sodapop, Ponyboy and Johnny were also making new acquaintances. Soda was surrounded by a group of girls who, despite their best efforts, were giggling girlishly whenever he spoke. As the boys sat amongst the eager students, they noticed a parting in the crowd as a group of four boys approached them. The gang was made up of a timid looking, mousey-haired boy and an ill looking boy, both of whom seemed somewhat distanced from the two who led. One of the boys was of average height, with extremely messy hair and hazel eyes, the other a good looking boy with dark hair and grey eyes. These two, it was obvious, were the leaders and the group surely had a reputation due to the students' acknowledgement of them. A silence fell and the crowd disintegrated, leaving only the boys and the trio. The boys faced an uncomfortable pause which was broken by the good looking boy;

"Hi," he said

"Hey," Sodapop replied as Ponyboy smiled and Johnny nodded.

"I'm Sirius Black; this is James, Remus and Peter." He told them, signalling to the others.

"I'm Sodapop Curtis, this is my kid brother, Pony and this is Johnny Cade." Sodapop replied as he too signalled to the others.

"So, err, how old are ya'll?" Sodapop asked

"Sixth year." Sirius said, looking to the others with a grin and adding, "I'm the oldest, they're just kids."

"Oh right, err, so how old does that make you guys then?" Pony asked

"Can you not figure that one out for yourself?" Sirius scoffed, receiving a nudge in the ribs from Remus for his rudeness.

"We're sixteen," Remus said, "Sirius is seventeen next week and how about you three, how old are you?"

"I'm fourteen, Soda is sixteen and so is Johnnycake…"

"Johnny what?" Sirius interrupted.

"It's just what the gang call me," Johnny answered quietly

"The gang?" Sirius enquired again

"Y'know, the ones standing lookin' outta place at the end of the hat thing," Soda laughed.

"The Sorting Ceremony" Remus corrected him

"Yeah, whatever it's called, well that's our lot,"

"Oh right, so those other lads, they're part of your gang?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, Two-Bit, he's the one in that puff house, and the other two, that's Dally and my best buddy, Steve."

"Hufflepuff," Remus corrected Soda again with a smile

"Well whatever,"

"Wait a minute; how old did you say you were?" James asked suddenly

"We're sixteen" Soda answered pointing to himself and Johnny, "and Pony's fourteen, you haven't got a problem with that have you?"

"Not really pretty boy. You guys must have just been held back a few years eh?" James snapped. At this comment Soda stood up aggressively, followed by Johnny and Pony. Sirius jumped in front of James, pushing him back,

"Sorry about that mate, touch of the green eyed monster I reckon." He said apologetically.

"Why are you saying that for? You berk!" James snapped at Sirius.

"I'm just trying to stop you getting whacked over some girl." Sirius responded.

"Some girl? She isn't some girl, she's _my _girl, and he was all over her," he said, his voice rising, whilst pointing at Soda.

"What girl?" Soda asked, "Look, I got my own girl, I'm not looking for anyone here."

"So what's wrong with my girl then? What? She isn't good enough for you or something is that it?"

"I'm sure she's fine but I love _my_ girl." Soda replied matter of factly.

"Look lads, why don't we just calm down, Prongs mate, he's not after Lily." Sirius said restraining James.

"Yeah, I would never think of cheating man, I love her." Soda reassured him, "Why don't we just agree that we both love our own girls and leave it at that yeah?"

"I suppose, yeah, ok, sorry mate," James replied

"No bother." Soda said.

"Well, on that pleasant note, we'll leave you three," Remus exclaimed, while Peter bounced nervously on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah, I'm still hungry, what say we raid the kitchens and go back to the dorms?" Sirius asked.

"Good plan." Remus nodded, "See you." He said to Soda, Johnny and Pony.

"Yeah, see you guys later." Soda said, nodding his head at them.

"Well we'll see you round then." James said as the marauders turned and began walking out of the Great Hall "Oh, Quidditch try-outs are next week. Come along if you want." He added before they disappeared out of sight. The boys just looked at one another and shrugged and went back to consuming their desserts.

"What-itch?" Johnny asked as the four boys left.  
"Beats me." Soda said, shrugging his shoulders and polishing off his third helping of chocolate cake. Pony shrugged his shoulders and let out a long yawn.  
"I'm beat." He said to the others.  
"Yeah, me too." Johnny agreed putting down a spoon in the empty bowl that had been full of ice cream.

"Come on then." Sodapop said, "We'll go check out these dorms."


End file.
